


Hello darkness (my all time friends)

by Tunder28



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Hannibal lecter style, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tunder28/pseuds/Tunder28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where coulson is a cannibal and feeds people....people...</p><p>(snippets of scenes as well as one first meeting)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello darkness (my all time friends)

**Author's Note:**

> Been watching too much Hannibal it seems

Hello darkness (my all time friend)

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

“So you’re the new quack who’s gonna fix me?”

Clint smiled at him across the room, satisfied with gaining his interest. Coulson smiled back blandly, tolerating it while imagining biting his smiling lips to see red run down his chin. Change that smile and make him bleed. He wanted to bite and bite and get to every inch of skin hidden away under clothing. Clint barton had not made a good first impression, but he had become memorable overtime.

He’d swaggered into his office with a cheeky and self assured smile, portraying how undesirable coulsons help was. Coulson had wanted to serve his liver with seasoned shallots and vinegar. How interesting.

However, he’d proven to be more charming than coulson had expected. He’d looked and seen a suffering arrogant man, eager to show his skills to the world. But he’d learned of Clint’s character, his past and present and how he’d light up from a well timed compliment.

Coulson surveyed this. Bad childhood and worse parenting, leaving clint an emotional mess when it came to relationships and authority figures. What coulson liked the most about him was, he was eager to please and show how much he could be useful.

That, he could use.

He’d had to wage a small war with fury to get Clint ‘into’ his office, never mind book an appointment that had been met with ignorance.

He crossed his legs and leaned back in his own chair, better to get the full view of his new asset. Fury had become concerned for Clint’s mental state suddenly and wasn’t giving him all the details.

“Just fix him so I can put him back to work” had been all fury was willing to say.

His interest peaked, he’d wondered why fury had sent a fragile hawk that was already unstable on its branch down to ground. To growl and hunt down criminals like a dog. Sitting the hawk too close to danger would singe its feathers.

Coulson smirked behind his fingers, hiding his uplifting mood. How lucky for him.

“Well, what should we talk about today ‘sir’?”

Coulson would have to address the issue of authority with clint early on. No use his asset turning around to take his head off for grievances.  

Clint rubbed his hands together, leaning forwards in his own chair as if to portray how eager he was to start. Coulson could see his leg twitching, feigning a bounce. The hawk would fly if given wing room. Thankfully coulson was used to dealing with skittish agents.

Clint showed too much and nothing at all. He showed all his cracks and nothing of his own darkness. Filled to the brim with a killers intent, clint had little more room in himself to spare. Too bad, coulson was looking forward to seeing how it matched up to his own.

“Why would fury send you to my office now? You were scheduled for an interview last march...”

The grimace on clints face didn’t take too much away from his appearance.  He scrunched his nose, readying a lie that coulson allowed for now.

“Well, works been kinda busy and I guess I didn’t get your call”

Coulsons mind whispered in annoyance- And email, and fax, and letter. He’d heard one or two tales of clints talents and had wanted to be the first to touch his toe in the bloody rivers of his past. To have a glimpse at what all the talk was about.

He bit his tongue to stop the words. Copper was slow to come but it did come. This was the extent of his conflict. And the beginning of clints.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What’s this?”

“Its food barton. Just eat it and get your gear ready”

Thankfully, the hawk only needed to kick his bag under the table, all his supplies ready to move out. But he’d had no food supplements and coulson would like to say he was partly an opportunist. The blubbery sergeant who’d sneered at coulson’s high level credentials upon entering base was now a tasty serving of ‘chicken’ broth.

His attitude had repulsed coulson. Add in the vulgar looks the man had aimed at the female staff and weaker looking recruits, coulson didn’t feel bad what so ever for removing him. A pathetic predator that had slipped onto coulsons radar and menu.

“Damn coulson...this is good. What’s in it?”

Coulson hid his smirk as he looked out the window, eager to be moving. But still, it was nice to feel appreciated. “Chicken, a rather plump one at that. Finish up quickly, we need early light to get you into position before the drop”.

Clint nodded, mouth hungrily finishing the broth.“Yeah, quite meaty but I’ll admit its one of the best meals I’ve had in a while. Not bad sir”.

Ah, much better manners.

The next victim was part of the administration staff that had ‘conveniently’ lost all the paper work coulson had filed that day. She had stuttered an apology, later bringing coffee and a desert that she coyly placed on his desk regardless of his rejection. Flirting she had apologies and offered to make it up to him.

Coulson had been quiet in disposing of her. He was on base and a loose body would be found quickly. Thankfully he managed to drop her dead weight out a ship bay door when over the atlantic. And when night came around he enjoyed a late dinner with Fury, Maria and Sitwell. They’d complimented his cooking once more, happy to partake his little meals that were so rare these days.

If only people could be more competent nowadays.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

“Wow Coulson, this is delicious....what’s in it” Bruce asked, waving his empty fork towards his plate.

“Thank you Bruce. Its my own recipe , one I’m not inclined to give away I’m afraid”. He smiled to soften his words, acknowledging Clints eyes that trailed him and Natasha’s hard ones that knew too much but didn’t care. She knew how hard it often was to come across food, never mind some that tasted as good as coulson made it.

Tony started to make noise, accusations that he was secretly poisoning them. Coulson smiled through it all, taking brief pleasure in unsettling him.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. Now be quiet Mr. stark and eat your dinner”.

And they did. All of them. Even Steve, who gave him a strong smile and eagerly cleaned his plate. He was the chef, watching over his new family as they shared in a meal thanks to some... old friends.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Agent Coulson, May i talk with you a moment....” Jarvis asked delicately as he was preparing himself to leave. Hill wanted him back on base due to some missing agents and possible KIA’s.

“Of course, but please make it quick. I hate to be late. It’s rude”.

“Yes sir, quite rude. But the meal itself...the team seemed to enjoy it?“ the way the AI’s voice ended promoted a sense of knowing. Coulson turned back towards the doorway, eyeing the globe imbedded in the wall.

“Yes...all my meals are...” _How much did the AI know...and would it be a problem?_

“Very nutritional Agent coulson, i thank you for making sure sir gets all the ‘vitamins’ he requires. Things around here have been very quiet and stress free since Miss Vale, the reporter vanished”.

The silence afterwards seemed final. An ending to the comment and the finality of what the AI would say on the matter.

Coulson smiled up at the globe, “...Thank you Jarvis. Have a nice evening”. When he climbed into his car, he straightened out his face to determination and interest. No use looking bland and bored when talking about his own murders of ignorant agents who didn’t fill out their paper work on time.

END


End file.
